1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an enclosure having a lighted information located on the top of the cab of a tractor trailer and, more specifically, to an enclosure having a plurality of LED's which provide light for illuminating a logo having words and/or images on the first surface, second surface or embedded surface of a light transmitting glass, polycarbonate, glass, etc. panel.
2. Description of Related Art
Apparatus for displaying information on a car or a truck is known in the prior art. More specifically, by way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,449,998 to Au, et al., discloses an electronic display panel for displaying messages on top of a vehicle such as a taxicab. The display unit includes at least two display panels facing outward respectively. The display unit is controlled by a computing device to display various messages. In one embodiment, the vehicle is provided with a Global Positioning System (GPS) that determines a location of the vehicle. Coupled to the GPS, the computing device sends the location information of the vehicle to a base station and receives returned information from the base station in accordance with the location information. The returned information is locally processed for display on the display panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,955,455 to Schneider discloses a lighted sign for application to a vehicle surface includes first and second metallic layers with a magnetic plate sandwiched therebetween. The second metallic layer includes a circumference smaller than that of the magnetic plate such that it is pressed against a vehicle surface when the magnetic plate is magnetically adhered thereto. A light source is coupled to the magnetic plate with a positive wire connected to the first metallic layer and a negative wire connected to the second layer such that the light source emits light when the first metallic layer is energized by a vehicle electrical power source and is grounded when the second metallic layer is pressed against the vehicle metallic surface. The magnetic plate and first metallic surface include cutouts so that light may be emitted by the light source therethrough. The lighted sign includes a microcontroller and environmental sensors for advanced lighting control.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,366 to Mohacsi discloses a light fixture for illuminating a sign. The light fixture has a lamp and one or more reflectors to provide for substantially uniform illumination of a sign. The reflectors can be made from a neutral density polymeric material consisting of a translucent or substantially transparent polymeric substrate with a pattern of reflective media disposed on or within the substrate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,812,851 to Dukach, et al., discloses a system for publicly displaying messages on an automobile having a publicly visible electronic display; video drive circuitry for generating images (which can include advertisements) on the display. A computer can control the images on the display and the display-power circuitry can automatically reduce power to the display independently of whether the computer is operating. The system for publicly displaying messages can also include an input device which can be used by an occupant of the vehicle to generate and display one or more emergency signals.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,236,330 to Cohen discloses a mobile display system having one or more movable billboard displays which are equipped with externally viewable display panels and a controller. The display is moved from location zone to location zone by a transporter which may comprise a person or a vehicle. The controller ascertains the display location and drives the display to generate a publicly viewable message selected for viewing within such location zone. The message is displayed pursuant to a schedule which includes date, time of day and display duration while the display is within the zone or until the display is located in another zone which is not included within the message schedule. A tiered system control network includes a plurality of fixed stations which transmit message content and scheduling data to the controller and which generate billing and other accounting records
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,051 to Zumbuhl discloses a warning light and sign apparatus includes a handle assembly which includes a top end and a bottom end. A sign-receiving bracket assembly is supported by the top end of the handle assembly. A bracket-supported light assembly is supported by sign-receiving bracket assembly. A power supply assembly is supported by the handle assembly and is electrically connected to the bracket-supported light assembly. A sign is received by the sign-receiving bracket assembly and includes a first message “stop” on a first side and a second message “slow” on a second side.
The handle assembly can be easily rotated to selectively orient either the “stop” message or the “slow” message. Removable sign-to-light fasteners connect the sign to the bracket-supported light assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,754,098 to Holban discloses a taxi cab emergency signal including an emergency light situated on the roof of the taxi cab. The emergency light is adapted to create a visual signal upon the receipt of power. Further included is an emergency switch discretely situated within the taxi cab adjacent to a driver thereof and electrically connected between a power source and the emergency light for allowing the supply of power thereto upon the actuation thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,135,754 to FitzGerald, et al., discloses an illuminated enclosure mounted on the vertical front wall of a vehicle to reduce aerodynamic drag of the vehicle and to display a trademark, name, logo or the like. The major portion of the enclosure is first painted black so as to be substantially impervious to the passage of light. An illuminated area is covered by translucent paint or a decalcomania arranged to display the trademark, name or logo to be displayed. A lighting device is mounted on the front wall of the vehicle and connected to its electrical system. The lighting device has a plurality of spaced light bulbs arranged transversely across the midportion of the illuminated area. In use, the illuminated area is lighted from within the enclosure for observation by others as the vehicle moves along the highway.